21 Drabbles
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: 21 drabbles de Harry Potter, com classificação gen à nc-17 e vários casais. ::Escritas para o PSF Tournament::


**Autora:** Arashi Kaminari  
**Beta:** Gabriela Lemos [aperta]  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Eu apenas as uso para fins de diversão, ou seja, não ganho dinheiro com isso.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Resumo:** Porque a melhor parte da reunião de pais era não estar presente nela...

**Reunião Nada Paternal**

Bateu o pé ao verificar o relógio novamente, detestava esperar. Não tolerara atraso nem em seu casamento. No entanto, parecia que o grifinório ainda ousava irritá-lo.

Prestes a roer uma unha, alertou-se para o clique na única porta daquela sala. Harry entrava, sem jeito, observando o ambiente ao seu redor. Sua surpresa era palpável. Draco só não sabia se era pelo bordô nas paredes ou o negrume no centro.

Cobriu o espaço entre eles e tomou-lhe a boca, correu os dedos sob a camisa, grudou os baixo-ventres. Gemeram. Enfim, realizavam o desejo reprimido em uma escapada da reunião de pais.

**Desafio:** [1] Reunião de pais podem ser muito interessantes... Pós Deathly Hallows, levando em consideração o epílogo, Harry/Draco

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Draco  
**Classificação:** NC-17 . Slave . Draco's POV  
**Resumo:** Subjugado, não pelo parceiro e sim, por si mesmo.

**Escravidão**

Meus lábios encontram o piso engordurado. Sou pego pelas raízes dos cabelos, apenas para ter a cara espancada. As correias são presas aos meus pulsos, fortes, quase a prender minha circulação sangüínea. O prazer que corre ao me ver passivo à vontade dele é indescritível.

Vejo meus pés serem atados e aos poucos vou ganhando altura, horizontalmente ao chão. O brinquedo que prende meu pau não me deixa raciocinar com clareza ... Ah! Bendito chicote que estala em minhas costas. Marca-me com força! Mostre-lhe sangue!

Merlin! Um cabo de vassoura aquecida no fogo me arrebenta as entranhas.

Desfaço-me em gozo.

**Desafio:** [9] Slave!Draco

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Harry/Teddy  
**Classificação:** R . Harry's POV . Double-drabble  
**Resumo:** Toda vez que Teddy faz uma visita, a imaginação de Harry não consegue ser domada... assim como seu corpo.

**Peça**

Ouço o mover do mensageiro do vento na porta de entrada. Minha espera é curta. As vozes excitadas de meus filhos logo se sobressaem e meu primogênito surge cômodo adentro. Acredito que James possua uma queda pela prima mais velha, namorada de meu afilhado, por isso o nariz torcido.

Teddy cumprimenta Ginny e Albus Severus, enquanto segura Lily nas costas. A visão dos dois juntos me é doente. Vejo apenas minha pequena filha adorável e, sob ela, o homem que me faria cometer uma loucura.

Em menos de um segundo, vejo-me imaginando desaparecer com todos com um simples mover de varinha e, prensá-lo contra a parede; só para ele perceber o tamanho do meu desejo. Em seguida, joga-lo sobre a mesa familiar, arrancar-lhe as roupas e fazer bom uso de minha língua, enquanto o preparo para me satisfazer - como minha própria esposa não vem conseguindo há algum tempo. Consigo até mesmo visualizar cada entalhe de seu abdômen e o mover deles a cada toque meu. _Mais fundo_, ele diz.

Balanço a cabeça. Teddy ainda está com minha filha nas costas e me concede um sorriso sincero. Sorrio de volta e sou surpreendido com a repentina malícia em suas feições.

**Desafio:** [17] Teddy Lupin incita sentimentos nada "padrinhescos" em Harry.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Dumbledore/Grindelwald  
**Classificação:** PG-13 . pseudo-do-pseudo-pov do Albus . AR . death-fic . Double-drabble  
**Resumo:** Os sons e nuances de uma paixão não correspondida nem sempre vêm sem a dor dilacerante.

**Florescer de Agosto**

A multidão não conseguia enganar. A balbúrdia, os vapores alucinantes, os quilômetros de congestionamento a caminho da calamidade eram mais do que sinais. Manifesto. Enveredava-se em um.

Acima de suas cabeças, um céu prestes a quebrar.

Perdeu-se as dezessete daquele quinze para nunca mais voltar. E com esforço, manteve a voz quando sua _liberdade_ ecoava no ar. A necessidade do irmão em um chamado miúdo aos poucos parava se soar.

Os pingos celestes não deixavam de cair. Enquanto _belas pessoas_ unidas escolhiam decidir. Decisões do que nunca houve tempo para se discutir.

No meio das horas percebeu-se vidrado em cores. No palco, sua história de _persuasão_ não passava de um conto, em que nada ajudava ao se contorcer entre árvores.

Inerte e sem fôlego via-se quebrado. No peito, o coração estilhaçado. Ao microfone, mais um amor aniquilado.

_Sua geração_ amanheceu em uma longa estação.

Por qualquer coisa clamou. E sem perceber amou. Entre versos que o ventou não levou.

Listava com a língua rígida todos _os poréns_. Quando não havia aprendido nem a ceder seu parabéns.

Depois do dezesseis, naquelas nove, _a arma_ apareceu. Seu estampido tão forte quanto gritos no breu. No fim da paz, a tragédia se sucedeu.

**Desafio:** [34] Dumbledore/Grindelwald - Woodstock

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Tom/James  
**Classificação:** PG-13 . AU. James' POV . Double-drabble  
**Resumo:** James sempre lutava pelo o que queria... mesmo quando isso significasse lutar contra suas próprias fobias.

**Snake-Play**

Sirius fez várias gozações. Agüentei os risos de Remus e Peter; aturei o Seboso me lembrando do desmaio na aula de Feitiços após o professor conjurar uma cobra. Quem não sabe do meu horror a cobras? Agora, ninguém, né? Ele precisava mesmo segurá-la pertinho de mim? Logo eu, o aluno que tem um _abismo_ por ele?

O mundo não é justo, tenho certeza quando Lily passa por mim, dizendo baixinho que o professor pediu que eu permanecesse. Evitei-o por uma semana para ser obrigado a encará-lo agora. E sozinho.

Péssima idéia. Péssima mesmo! Sinto algo se enroscar em mim e não são os braços do sexy Tom Riddle. Olho para o lado apenas para me deparar com as presas da cobra a um palmo da minha cara. Perco o fôlego.

- T-Tira...

O bastardo ri de mim.

- Relaxe.

- Isso é porquê eu disse que ia te conquistar de qualquer jeito?

Ele ri mais. Sem aviso, beija-me a boca.

- Já me conquistou. Era você treinando escondido o feitiço, não? Como é a sensação de tê-la mais perto?

Suo frio e penso em desfalecer. Ele não permite.

Quando percebo, estou beijando-o e a cobra descansa enrolada aos nossos pés.

**Desafio:** [38] James Potter acha seu novo professor muito sexy. E vai tentar conquistá-lo de qualquer jeito. Mesmo que tenha que controlar seu medo de cobras... AU. Marotos. Tom/James

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Draco/Harry  
**Classificação:** NC-17 . Harry's POV . Double-drabble  
**Resumo:** Draco sempre achou que Harry deveria se aprimorar em seu esporte preferido. Para seu total benefício, é claro.

**Cavaleiro**

Sobre o corpo alvo do herdeiro mais importante da sonserina, eu consigo a certeza que meus esforços valeram a pena. A preocupação com a festa, as horas de discussão para persuadir a presença de Ron, a ajuda de Hermione, os preparativos feitos em segredo, o plano criado para estarmos fora dos dormitórios depois do toque de recolher... Perfeita. Como nenhum outro festejo será... ou eu deveria atribuir o sucesso ao cavalgar provocativo que inflinjo à ele?

Draco geme e me agarra as ancas. Eu rebolo e manipulo meu próprio membro, enquanto brinco com um de meus mamilos. A sala precisa é somente nossa agora, então não nos contemos. Nossos urros de prazer preenchem o cômodo ao mesmo tempo em que ele me come e eu cavalgo e cavalgo sobre o pau dele. Eu subo devagar, em uma doce tortura, para logo em seguida me empalar rápido e com força sobre seu membro de novo.

Do topo, posso vê-lo engolir cada palavra de seu desafio. O prazer de saber que está dando o braço a torcer à sua opinião anterior – sobre minhas habilidades como passivo e _cavaleiro_ – me satisfaz até mais do que o orgasmo que, em breve, ele me concederá.

**Desafio:** [43] Harry quer preparar a festa perfeita para Draco... E mostrar que aprendeu a cavalgar.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Scorpius/Albus Severus, Draco, Astoria e Harry  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Resumo:** Quando lhe diziam que as crianças crescem rápido, Harry jamais imaginou as surpresas que viriam daí.

**Em Família**

"Este é o número da conta em Gringotes para as despesas dele. Está bem recheada, como pode observar. Porque ele come como um leão, cresce como um hipogrifo e transa como um..."

Draco não conseguiu finalizar, pois sua esposa lhe acertou o calcanhar com a arma que chamava de guarda-chuva. Sorriu de volta para Astoria, que lhe cedia um sorriso cínico. Diante deles, Harry mantia-se estupefato com seu filho Albus e seu, agora, genro Scorpius. Observando o estranho casal, achou melhor que o jovem Malfoy fosse viver no lado ruivo do mundo bruxo do que seu filho no lado platinado.

**Desafio:** [75] Deve conter a frase "Este é o número da conta em Gringots, para as despesas dele. Está bem recheada, como pode observar.  
Porque ele come como um leão, cresce como um hipogrifo e transa como um ..."

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Dumbledore  
**Classificação:** Gen . G . Angst . Dumbledore's POV . Double-drabble  
**Resumo:** Anos após a instauração do Bem Maior, Albus já não vê o plano original da mesma forma.

**A De Arrependimento**

Uma jovem fugiu de mim hoje. Deduzi que beira a idade de Ariana visto sua aparência. Em seus olhos, o já velho conhecido temor; companheiro de seis entre dez trouxas aos nos verem. Sinto que todos meus esforços foram em vão. Essa sensação que não me abandona, corroe o elo construído com Grindelwald.

Dia desses o ouvi discursar sobre o Bem Maior tendo bruxos importantes se curvando, em genuína concordância. A mesma concordância que eu possuía e que hoje me exclui da comunhão de tal pensamento. Como posso assentir com algo do gênero, quando vejo **humanos** sofrerem diante de meus olhos? Quando sei que **eu** também fui culpado pelo desespero, pela infelicidade, pela perseguição aos trouxas?

Pergunto-me se não o ajudei apenas para satisfazer a vingança que carrego em mim. Proporcionar sofrimento ao povo que me concedeu tal maldição. Nego, mas não sou diferente dos garotos que machucaram minha irmã. Talvez, seja pior.

Os dias, que não param de passar, somados ao comportamento cada dia mais megalomaníaco de Gellert e os discursos dos bruxos que nos exaltam, alimentam a chama de arrependimento em mim. As cruéis palavras de Aberforth não me dão paz.

Errei com meu amigo, meu irmão, comigo...

**Desafio:** [87] E se a irmã de Dumbledore não tivesse morrido? E se Grindelwald e Dumbledore governassem o mundo juntos? E se eles se tornassem reis entre os bruxos e mantivessem os trouxas sob uma ditadura benevolente. E se algum dia Albus percebesse que Gellert estava errado?

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Teddy Lupin  
**Classificação:** Gen . G . Death-fic  
**Resumo:** Os vultos de Teddy, após a maldição da morte lançada por seu padrinho Harry.  
**Nota:** Essa drabble está diretamente ligada às drabbles do desafio 92 de Ivi, Nanda e Rapousa.

**Cartas de Tarô**

Entre a luz verde e seu desfalecer pela eternidade, houve tempo de lembrar-se do riso cínico da vendedora trouxa. Das palavras da avó ao dizer-lhe que adivinhações trouxas não eram precisas como as bruxas. Como havia acreditado mais na cultura da única influência masculina em sua vida ao invés da sua própria. Novamente o riso, depois as cartas de tarô e de repente, os vultos das cenas soltas em sua cabeça formando borrados de tinta sem combinações. Ouviu o riso cretino ao fundo misturado as vozes exaltadas, que antecederam praticamente todos os assassinatos. Não houve tempo para rir em retorno.

**Desafio:** [92] Podem ser usados juntos ou individualmente.  
1 - Fotografia; 2 - Tapete; 3 - Olhar (ou olhos); 4 - Escuridão; 5 - Dever; **6 - Cartas**; 7 - Mordida; 8 - Sedução; 9 - Risada; 10 - Armário

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Neville e Snape  
**Classificação:** PG-13 . Neville's POV . Double-drabble  
**Resumo:** Toda rocha tem seu ponto fraco.

**Jujuba De Cereja**

Eu me arrepiava toda vez que as portas abriam-se de supetão em um baque estrondoso e por elas, o professor Severus Snape fazia sua entrada triunfal. Sempre com as vestes esvoaçantes, a pele macilenta, os cabelos oleosos, o nariz de gancho e a expressão indefectível de alguém que sentia algo cheirando mal próximo a si.

Eu sempre pulava na minha carteira, quando ele fechava o pesado livro e o jogava sobre a mesa de qualquer forma - e para minha infelicidade, tais vezes não eram raras. Eu gaguejava toda vez que ele me fazia uma pergunta que eu achava que não seria capaz de responder, antes mesmo dele pronunciá-la, para prender o meu fôlego segundos depois, quando ele descontava pontos da Grifinória por um motivo qualquer; sempre relacionado ao Trio de Ouro.

Tanto temor para descobrir que toda a seriedade dele sumia diante de uma jujuba de cereja. Uma simples, tola e pequena jujuba de cereja.

Passei a carregar algumas comigo e, às vezes, presenteá-lo ao fim das aulas.

Ele me acusou de bajulador; com minha insistência, fui promovido à aprendiz de manipulador.

Com o tempo, a sobrancelha não mais se arqueou.

Nunca mais tive medo do professor de poções.

**Desafio:** [94] Snape é um homem muito sério. Muito sério mesmo. E não há nada que Snape ame mais nesse mundo do que Jujuba de cereja.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação:** PG-13. Remus' POV  
**Resumo:** A dependência é sempre mais forte que o próprio vício... ainda mais quando compartilhada com a pessoa amada.

**Borda**

Fora de mim, sou imerso em sensações profanas, que me entorpecem tanto quanto as substâncias em minhas veias conseguem. A dor que tanto tento escapar, transpira em cada poro conforme eu não consigo me afastar. A abstinência que eu tento não combina com o veneno que meu doce príncipe injeta em meu braço. Sufoco em vergonha toda vez que percebo que causo nele o mesmo efeito que ele causa em mim. E meu único desejo é que antes que o dia termine, eu consiga juntar os pedaços do meu cérebro fodido.

Mais uma dose e eu juro que isso termina.

**Desafio:** [99] Baseada em "My Sweet" Prince do Placebo.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** Angst . PG-13  
**Resumo:** A consciência de Draco pesava toda vez que olhava para a esposa.

**Maldição**

A cada abraço mais apertado sufocava-se com a mentira que alimentava há tempos. Embrenhava-se mais no desespero que o consumia na busca desenfreada pela liberdade – agora ditada pela voz que sempre o atingia nos instantes de prazer.

Sua sordidez não lhe permitia ter coragem. E acovardando-se por becos escuros, rendia-se ao maldito chamado Potter. Em cada ato, seu egoísmo atestava o quanto estava presente.

O murro na parede de nada servia. Dor nos ossos, inchaço visível e o fardo inquestionável nas costas. Não havia mais máscaras a usar para sustentar seu olhar à própria esposa, à traição que cometia...

Imperdoável.

**Desafio:** [115] Draco sente culpa por estar traindo sua esposa Astoria...

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Oliver/Fred e Angelina [fofoqueeeira...]  
**Classificação:** R  
**Resumo:** Se há alguém para ser espiar, é porque há alguém para se exibir.

**Brecha Para O Vouyerismo**

A discussão acalorada terminou com sua recusa em prolonga-la nem por um minuto. Chateada com o acontecido, a artilheira principal da Grifinória voltava ao salão comunal esgueirando-se pelos cantos; tentando não ser vista por madame Nora.

Usando corredores que costumeiramente não usaria, deparou-se com a porta mal fechada de uma sala desconhecida. Abrindo-a, flagrou Oliver e Fred transando sobre o mezanino do que parecia ser uma sala de reuniões. O calor daquela noite não parecia incomodá-los. Beijavam. Fodiam.

Puxando a madeira na própria direção, permitiu que uma pequena brecha permanecesse para seu ato de vouyerismo. Seus olhos curiosos se satisfaziam.

**Desafio:** [132] Gêmeos X Oliver X Angelina ou Katie - uma noite quente e olhos curiosos escondidos em algum lugar. Na verdade pode ser het, com um deles olhando, ok?! Na verdade pode ser qq coisa dos gêmeos com Oliver ou um deles e Oliver, ou... Oliver, ok?!

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Sirius/Severus  
**Classificação:** PG-13 . Sirius' POV  
**Resumo:** Uma reflexão de Sirius em Azkaban.

**Decepção**

Cuspi no legado de meus pais após uma ardente noite de prazer. Não que me arrependa, de certa forma, _Snivellus_ me fez um favor.

Entretanto, o gosto por me manipular, com o tempo, culminou em uma violenta discussão – onde nossa separação foi gerada.

As promessas de amor eterno que soprei em seus ouvidos não valiam mais. E assim continuei com minha vida. Ou ao menos tentei.

As luzes se apagam e os vultos passam pelos corredores de forma mais assustadora.

Essa decepção entre outras que guardo me mantém. Tenho tempo para remoê-la como quiser.

Mas, por hora, só desejo dormir.

**Desafio:** [137] Apenas narração. Sem diálogos. Primeira pessoas. Palavras obrigatórias: ardente, dormir, separação/discussão, vida, eterno, legado, manipular. Sirius/Severus.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Draco e Harry  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Resumo:** Porque a pior forma de humilhar um Draco era apelidá-lo.

**Dignidade**

Amassou os dedos uns contra os outros para não se pôr em Azkaban por um motivo banal. Aliás, nada banal, visto que detestava o péssimo hábito do convencido garoto de cicatriz estranha. Dragãozinho, Fuinha, Doninha e apelidos nem um pouco dignos de sua nobre pessoa. Mestiço dos infernos! E o maldito ainda fazia questão de sempre proferí-los diante de seus _amigos_. Não que eles tivesse coragem de rir ou escarnecê-lo em alguma brincadeira na Sonserina, porém sabia bem que teciam comentários nem um pouco louváveis, todas as vezes que sua superioridade os massacrava de alguma forma. Malditos vermes! Maldito Potter!

**Desafio:** [168] Draco Malfoy tem orgulho de seu nome. Apelidos o irritam. Motivo pelo qual "ele" sempre usa algum na frente de seus amigos.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Remus  
**Classificação:** Gen . G . Pseudo-Remus' POV . Death-fic  
**Resumo:** Sua hora estava chegando, mas sua força para lutar já tinha ido embora.

**Desfalecer Eterno**

Primeiro James, depois Lily e até mesmo Sirius. Cada sorriso desapareceu de suas vistas abruptamente.

Os números somente cresciam. Como se houvesse um cálculo inversamente proporcional.

Todos na casa dos trinta... Agora sua vez chegava.

E ao contrário do que imaginava, seus dedos não estavam tão presos no braço da poltrona como antes. Suas pernas não enfraqueceram perante o que lhe parecia inevitável. Seu corpo já abandonava o medo sem pedir licença.

Quebrou sua própria promessa.

Preferiu não correr, não fazer alarde, nem se despedir. Respirou fundo e esperou...

Esperou por uma das mãos que o acolheriam do outro lado.

**Desafio:** [177] Prometeu a si mesmo fazer o que nenhum havia conseguido: não morrer aos trinta anos.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Sirius/Remus/Severus  
**Classificação:** PG-13 . Death-fic  
**Resumo:** Sirius amava Remus, mas diante da ameaça de Severus, escolheu salvar o próprio pescoço ao invés do amante.

**Sangue Frio**

A porta deixada calculadamente entreaberta, as facas propositalmente deixadas à vista, a intenção inevitavelmente perigosa.

Após a proposta tão indecente, percebia o risco mais do que evidente.

Adentrou a cozinha silenciosamente, tentando lembrar de todos os passos precisamente.

O som absurdamente alto abafou seus pensamentos, que agora permaneciam em conflito constantemente.

Rapidamente vislumbrou a vítima, enquanto puxava uma das armas vagarosamente.

Com pesar, aproximou-se decididamente.

Prendeu o pescoço do amante fortemente em sua mão enluvada, enquanto cortava seu pescoço profundamente.

O plano facilmente concebido, fôra dificilmente executado.

Chorou efusivamente pelo monstro que deixara o marido do outro transformá-lo.

Assassino. Definitivamente.

**Desafio:** [189] Planejar o assassinato do amante é fácil. O difícil é executar.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Os Malfoy  
**Classificação:** G . Pseudo-Narcisa's POV  
**Resumo:** Mais forte do que a genética, só a cretinice dos Malfoy.

**Herança**

Olhou para o novo projeto de cretinice dos Malfoy. A puberdade, como já esperado, havia trazido o péssimo gênio pedante que imperava na família. Com Scorpius não fôra diferente.

Outra discussão na noite anterior. E se Draco não sabia mais como lidar com o menino, só poderia aconselhá-lo a esperar. Pois o tempo sempre fôra o senhor da sabedoria; mostraria ao neto o quão errado estava em pensar que fugiria de sua sina.

Certas coisas não mudavam. E era até melhor assim.

Cortar os defeitos, às vezes, não valia a pena.

Afinal, nunca saberia qual deles sustentava a construção inteira.

**Desafio:** [206] Fic baseada na frase:"Adolescência é a idade em que o garoto se recusa a acreditar que ficará tão cretino como o pai."

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Ginny/Fleur  
**Classificação:** PG . Ginny's POV  
**Resumo:** Ginny e Fleur se aproximam depois de serem traídas por seus maridos. Mas o que era para ser apenas uma amizade, é levado além por Ginny.

**Dobro**

Em comum, possuíamos apenas a dor. Ambas traídas, abandonadas pelos respectivos maridos. A dor ao quadrado que não cabia no peito.

Talvez tenha sido isso que me fez começar a repará-la com outros olhos, a não me contentar somente com nossas conversas lamuriosas. Sua graciosidade facilmente obtida me jogava na cara o conjunto disforme que eu formava. Os fios loiros, os quadris estreitos... As cócegas já não bastavam. A necessidade por ter seu sorriso iluminando a sala era maior do que o aceitável.

E assim me peguei desejando me apaixonar por você. Só para dizer "eu aceito" mais uma vez.

**Desafio:** [214] Femme!slash com a música "I Do" do Placebo.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Ginny  
**Classificação:** Gen . G . Ginny's POV  
**Resumo:** Cansada de suspeitar, Ginny resolve investigar. Antes tivesse fechado os olhos.

**Traída**

As contas a mais, as saídas mal explicadas, o riso tão fácil quando eu sabia que não era por minha causa.

As fatídicas declarações onde meu nome não constava...

Fechei o cerco, controlei os minutos, antecipei as ações.

Joguei-o contra a parede. Com pergaminhos despedaçados e palavras vis de acusações. Esmaguei-o com a fúria do meu desespero.

Minha inabilidade para me controlar poderia tê-lo dissipado.

Meus olhares tortos não bastariam. Logo não contive minhas mãos; agressoras não misericordiosas daquele que um dia confiei cegamente.

Quebrada e debulhada em lágrimas, eu não olhei quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim.

**Desafio:** [218] Ginny Potter descobre que é corna.

o  
o  
o

**Personagem/Par:** Sirius Black  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Resumo:** Sirius é expulso de casa. As reações nunca se apagarão de sua memória.

**BB/AB**

"_Eu não_"

As duas simples palavras haviam sido o bastante para ouvir ofensas que não ousaria confessar. Haviam sido o bastante para alguns alegrar e a outros, a ira causar. Haviam sido o bastante para ser privado da herança que não fazia questão de reclamar. Haviam sido o bastante para, por pouco, uma surra levar. Haviam sido o bastante para o sorriso torto no rosto do irmão vislumbrar. Haviam sido o bastante para ver seu nome na tapeçaria queimar. Haviam sido o bastante para, de vez, a família o matar.

E todo aquele que morria assim, jamais voltava à vida.

**Desafio:** [230] Fic baseada na frase "Aquele que morre jamais volta à vida" (Death Note 12).

o  
o  
o

**Nota da autora:**

**NÃO COMENTOU, NÃO ADD AOS SEUS FAVORITOS**

Desculpem-me, mas isso tem realmente me chateado. Vocês não tem noção de quantas pessoas adicionam minhas fics aos seus favoritos sem comentar. Nunca me importei de lerem e não deixarem comentário, mas a falta de consideração tem sido tanta na questão dos favoritos, que eu não pude me conter. Se adicionou foi porque gostou e se gostou a ponto de adicionar, por que não comentar?


End file.
